


Pastime Creations Between Boyfriends

by IvyCpher



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Being Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Fluff, M/M, References to Frankenstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Logan is rereading Frankenstein when his boyfriend Remus tries to convince him to recreate it in the Imagination with him.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36





	Pastime Creations Between Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah you might not understand this at all unless you've read Frankenstein... sorry.

Logan had been minding his own business in his usual spot on the couch in the commons of the Mind Palace. He was doing what he did every fall and giving some of his favourite 'spooky' books, as Patton liked to call them, a read. Already having finished  _ Pet Sematary  _ and  _ The Handmaid's Tale _ (no one could convince him that the latter was  _ not  _ a scary book), the next one on his list to reread was  _ Frankenstein _ . Since it was a rather short read for Logan, he was about halfway through it too. That was until his boyfriend Remus decided to disrupt him by crawling into his lap despite the whole rest of the couch being free for him to sit.

At first, Logan wasn't much bothered by Remus' presence. Over the time they had been dating he had gotten used to him sitting in his lap or laying on him. But Logan did become bothered when Remus took his book straight from his hands and began to exam the pages upside down.

"Whatcha reading?" Remus asked, flipping carelessly through the pages of Logan's book which was still upside-down. " _ Lady Chatterley's Lover _ ?  _ Twilight?" _

Sighing, Logan pushed up his glasses. "Hello, Remus. And neither- it's Mary Shelley's ' _ The Modern Prometheus',  _ more commonly known as  _ 'Frankenstein'. _ Now, may I have it back? I was reading it."

At hearing what the book was, Remus flipped it around to look at it properly. "Oh! That's a good one!" He then handed it back to Logan. "How Frankenstein did all the graverobbing and stole bits of pieces from slaughterhouses was my favourite part! Too bad there's hardly any gory details for those parts. I could wipe my ass with all the fucking pages used to describe how the creature learned how to read but there's  _ no  _ gore? Not one fucking bit about anything fun? Boring!"

As soon as he had his book back Logan began to search for the page he had been at when Remus had snatched it from him. "I suppose you are right on that idea. It may be one of the first horror stories ever written, but I share your sentiments. Had Shelley been more liberal in the amount of detail she used in the scenes where Victor is obtaining the parts for the creature and in the creation of the creature itself, it would have certainly added to the fear factor." Once he finally found his page he looked over the top of the book at Remus. "You know that there's room on the couch for you to sit comfortably, Remus. You don't have to sit in my lap."

Shrugging, Remus just wrapped his arms around Logan's neck. "Yeah I know, but your lap is the only worthy seat for my ass." He smirked. "Thought you'd know that by now with how often I sit in your lap riding your dick."

A heat rose in Logan's face, but other than that he was visibly unfazed. "Did you want something?" And then with slight difficulty, he moved so he could see his book even with Remus' arms about his neck and began to read again.

Remus rolled his eyes and poked Logan's cheek. "I don't know. I forgot.  _ Buuuut-  _ you know what we  _ should  _ do?"

Logan didn't even bother to look up from his book, "What is it?"

"We should recreate Frankenstein!" Said Remus excitedly. "I can fix up the Imagination and we can do all the exciting parts like digging in corpses for the best organs and looking at different pieces of skin like they're paint swatches to see if they match!" He grabbed Logan's tie and pulled upwards on it so that Logan's gaze would be torn away from his book.

Thinking it over for a second, Logan shook his head. "No thank you, I rather just read the book. But you could sit here with me while I do so if you'd like." He pulled his tie out of Remus' hand and turned back to his book. "Unless there's something else you rather do."

"Why not? It'd be so fucking fun!"

"Remus, we are  _ not  _ recreating  _ Frankenstein _ ." Logan sighed, trying in vain to continue reading his book with his very distracting boyfriend just growing increasingly more distracting.

Putting on a fake pout, Remus crossed his arms, "And why not, Lolo? What have you got against making abominations to affront God when you're fucking an abomination and an affront to God yourself?"

Finally accepting defeat, Logan closed his book and deposited it on the stand next to his chair before wrapping his arm around Remus' waist. He held Remus close so that he might not fall off the couch like he usually tended to do at least four times when he sat on top of him like he was then. "It's not that, I just don't want to be the one to have to be Victor Frankenstein."

Blinking, Remus reached his hands up and aggressively squished Logan's cheeks. " _ What?  _ What's hotter than to spite God because you think your brain is so big that everyone oughtta start treating you like a penis and suck up?"

"No-" Logan began but his mouth was still squished between Remus' hands. He pulled his face out of Remus' grip and started again. "There is a lot to unpack with what you just said but since it is so wildly off point from what I'm trying to get across, I will address it at a later time. I simply do not like Victor Frankenstein as a character and so I don't want to be him."

"Why don't you like him?" Remus asked quickly. "Yeah, I guess he's a piece of shit- but you always have smart reasons for not liking people! Lay 'em on me!" He urged, moving to wrap his arms around Logan's neck once more. "Pop off on his pre-med ass!"

Letting himself be pulled close by Remus, Logan didn't even bat an eye. When his and Remus' relationship first began, he was caught off guard by how touchy Remus had suddenly become towards him in their official status of dating, but now more than a year into their relationship he was more than used to it and even began to crave Remus' attention in such cuddly ways. "He is weak willed in his pursuit of knowledge in both the medical and science fields." He shrugged softly, "Frankenstein isn't really interested in advancing his or the world's proficiency in science, he only cares about the credit he can accumulate for his so called 'discoveries'." He shook his head, frowning. "If you can really even call his creation of the creature a discovery at all, since he abandons his work right when he was given everything he had been working towards. No, Victor Frankenstein is quite clearly a  _ poser _ , and a poor one at that. So, I don't want to be him."

Remus stared at Logan like he had just rattled off a very confusing math problem instead of his opinion on a fictional character, but then he tilted his head to the side and grinned. "I guess as a science freakozoid that would be the thing to tick you off." He then shrugged and quickly kissed Logan's cheek. "So, if not Frankenstein, what do you want to recreate? It can be erotic or some mystery type shit like with who offed that JonBenét Ramsey. Y'know, I don't really care what it is as long as it's with you." Remus took one of his arms from around Logan's neck and made a show of purposely messing up his boyfriend's hair. "Even if it's something  _ grossly _ romantic and doesn't even have  _ one  _ blowjob or a  _ single  _ grisly death scene."

With a roll of his eyes, Logan pushed Remus' hand away from his hair. "Stop that-" He said, actively making Remus only try even harder to make a mess of his hair. He finally had to grab ahold of both of Remus' wrists to restrain him from making his hair a total bird's nest, even so Remus still vainly struggled against Logan's grip to reach his hair. "I never-" Easily holding Remus back, Logan sighed. "I never said that I  _ didn't  _ want to do Frankenstein, Remus. I just said that I didn't want to be Victor Frankenstein is all."

Remus stopped his struggling immediately and his hands went limp in Logan's grip. "No shit, really? You'd really do Frankenstein with me?" Then he gasped and ripped his hands out of Logan's hold so quickly that both of his wrists cracked. "That means that I would get to be Frankenstein! I could be blasphemous and Patty wouldn't even be able to say shit! Fuck yeah!"

"And I could be the creature," Logan added with a soft smile. "Honestly, he was more of a relatable character than Victor anyway." He said, attempting to smooth down his hair and his hair, choosing not to cooperate.

In a second Remus jumped out of Logan's lap and off of the couch. He grabbed one of Logan's hands that was trying to fix his hair and pulled him out of his seat. "C'mon, nerd! Let's go to the Imagination and do this!" He grinned, "Ugh, it would be so fun to cut you up and sew you back together but I know you don't like that."

Leaving his book behind, Logan nodded, "Well- if you want later, after this, we could always try our hand at trying out Victor's experiment ourselves and making our own creature." He straightened his glasses as Remus' eagerly began to drag him out of the commons and down the hall towards the Imagination. "Then you could get some of your energies out by graverobbing and selecting the best organs from various bodies to build a model being from the bare bones outwards."

Looking over his shoulder at Logan, Remus smiled. "You'd make a flesh Muppet with me? Babe… I'm totally giving you the best blowjob of your life tonight."

Shaking his head softly, Logan stepped forward and kissed Remus' cheek. "Of course I'd make one with you. You're an extraordinary lab partner." Since their hands were joined, he pulled Remus back towards him and let go of his hand to wrap his arm around Remus' waist. "And an even better romantic partner." 

With a grin, Remus leaned up to kiss Logan's jaw. "I hope you know that your nerdy ass is stuck with me, so you better mean that." He said as they drew closer to the Imagination.

"I'm glad to be stuck with you, Remus." Logan honestly admitted. He took his arm off his boyfriend to move forward and hold open the door of the Imagination for him. "Well.. Not even 'stuck', that's a bad choice of words here considering it's negative connotation." He rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm just happy to be with you. You're very intelligent, you're funny, and you're… well I don't think there's a word to describe it other than 'you'. I love you."

Remus froze, his face heating up. He looked surprised and a little uncomfortable. After a moment he finally grabbed Logan's hand and looked down at the ground, smiling embarrassedly. "Shit, Logan… Who said you could talk to me so nicely?" He laughed awkwardly. "Hey, I don't deserve it… But I'm happy to have you, let's go."

Logan was ready to argue that statement, but he didn't have time upon being pulled inside the Imagination by Remus. Instead of commenting on the subject, he just shut the door behind him and made the mental note to make sure that no matter what he was doing that he was to make sure that Remus knew that he was loved and appreciated. Because while his boyfriend could be a distraction or even annoying, very annoying when he wanted to be, that didn't change the fact that he meant the world to Logan and he would do anything to make him happy. Even if it came down to it, being Victor Frankenstein.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for my friend Art! I hope you like it!
> 
> Side note, I apologize for not having written anything Sander Sides in a while, to be honest it's no longer my hyperfixation. I'm really kinda sad about this because I love tss, but my brain decided to be stupid. That being said, that doesn't mean that I still won't write for tss and that I still don't have ideas for it! I do! They just might not be as rapid fire as they used to be and potentially I might start writing for something else more.


End file.
